I. Field
This disclosure relates to data mining, machine learning and data management methods and systems.
II. Background
Expert systems and other data-based systems often can be described as programs or systems that contain some subject-specific knowledge having some particular organization. When multiple systems are used to service a common subject, it should be appreciated that a common (but not shared) database may begin to vary from one system to another. Accordingly, it can be important to compare one such database to another from time to time.
However, while conventional approaches to comparing data sets tend to look at commonly shared data, they do not generally take into consideration how such data sets may differ in internal organization. Accordingly, new approaches to data management may be desirable.